Do you love me?
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Dylan decide jugarle una broma a su capitán, pero nada sale como parece y Mark decidirá que ya es hora de admitir lo que siente. MarkxDylan
1. Start

Bueno, como ultimamente estoy obsesionada con inazuma y he empezado a ver que me gustan muchas parejas de este fandom (15 en total... porque de ellas escribire minimamente 2 fics~), entonces pense: Eh! de las parejas que me gustan... hay muy poco! asi que llenare el fandom con mis fics chorras (?) ya qui estoy haciendo yo acto de presencia.

Que no se sorprendan si me ven con mas historias... la mayoria de parejas que casi la gente no escribe (como esta u_u) porque pronto me metere en una tabla (si, otra mas u_u) y empezare a subir aqui mis fics, como de costumbre xD

.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** MarkDylan

**Capítulos:** 2, el fic ya esta terminado, solo que lo parti en dos capitulos porque sino sería demasiado largo u_u

**Advertencias:** Algunas palabras en inglés, porque ellos originariamente hablan este idioma u_u

Es la primera vez que escribo de esta serie, por lo tanto si me salieron OOC pido disculpas de antemano

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A Dylan le encantaba molestar a la gente, y eso era algo que todos sabían. No tenía la necesidad de estar aburrido para hacerlo. Simplemente lo hacía cuando se le daba la gana. Mark, era una de sus personas favoritas a la hora de elegir a quién fastidiaría ese día. Y él lo sabía.

Un día al inicio de las vacaciones, Dylan decidió ir a visitar al ex-capitán de _Unicorn_, por el simple hecho que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y adoraba visitar la casa de su mejor amigo. Con éste pensamiento se dirigió a la casa de Mark.

Al llegar, tocó el timbre. Nada. Volvió a insistir. Y nada. Le molestaba que no le atendiesen, así que siguió insistiendo. E igual que antes, nada. Ya cansado, abrió directamente la puerta, entró y la cerró tras de sí. Se sorprendió al ver una nota que ponía: "Dylan, estoy bañándome y tengo para rato porque la arena no se saca tan fácilmente. Sé que has entrado después de tocar 30 veces, así que ponte a ver la tele o a comer algo". No necesitaba poner quién era, porque reconocía la letra del otro. Mientras se dirigía al cuarto del chico, se preguntaba si eran tan rutinarias sus visitas que el otro ya sabía que iría. Al llegar se puso a ver la tele del cuarto mientras se acostaba en la cama. Ya había pasado una hora.

— ¿Cómo puede tardar tanto en quitarse la arena? -se quedó unos segundos pensando- ¿Arena? Eso significa que ha ido a la playa ¿y no me ha dicho nada?

Recordó que Domon y Kazuya le habían dicho lo de la playa pero Mark no ¿por qué no se lo dijo su mejor amigo? Le dolió eso. Le llamó la atención algo que sucedió con la tele pero aún así decidió apagarla, le dejo una nota y decidió irse. A los pocos minutos salió el dueño de la habitación y se sorprendió al no ver a su compañero a pesar de que claramente había estado ahí. Recorrió toda la casa y nada. Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con una nota: "Mark, me he cansado de esperar y la tele no hecha nada divertido, así que me voy a dar una vuelta, ya te veré. Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en la playa y hayas ligado con una socorrista". En un principio la nota era perfectamente normal, pero conocía demasiado bien al rubio para saber que él veía cualquier cosa en la tele, no saldría a dar una vuelta con el calor que hacía porque se derretiría y la nota era ironía pura. Se terminó de cambiar y se fue a la casa del rubio. Igual que éste, tocó varias veces el timbre y nada. Así que decidió entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y escucho la radio, que era imposible no hacerlo con el alto volumen que tenía.

—Está molesto.

Dylan solo dejaba sordos a sus vecinos cuando estaba molesto.

Fue hasta el cuarto. Entró y apagó la radio.

— ¿Mark? ¡Enciende eso!

—Que estés enfadado no significa que tus vecinos tengan que quedarse sordos.

—_Shut up!_ _Get out of my__house or__ I __call the police(1)_

—_Why__are you angry__?_ (2)

—_I´m not angry _(3)

Mark suspiró, cuando su mejor amigo estaba enojado le costaba mucho sacarle la razón de su enfado.

—Dylan…

—Dylan nada.

—_But…_

— ¡No!

—Si sigues así, me iré y te dejaré sólo… y no te volveré a hablar _in my life._

— _I don´t care_ (4)

—Ok, como quieras.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, pero no salió de la casa, sólo dio un portazo para que él otro lo oyera y pensase que se había marchado. Y sigilosamente se acercó hasta la habitación del rubio que se encontraba tirado en la cama con la cabeza cubierta por la almohada.

—_Stupid Mark_… como si le necesitase a él para continuar con mi vida… no le necesito, puedo estar yo sólo…

Él otro chico escuchó como la voz del rubio se iba quebrando a cada palabra que decía y eso le dolía, sabía que estaba molesto, y ahora dolido, por su culpa. Pero desconocía las razones. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí escuchando como él otro lloraba y decía todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, capaz que así soltaría lo que le hacía estar así.

Ya habían pasado unos quince minutos. Mark ya no podía aguantarse más pero tenía que hacerlo. Le molestaba que cuando su mejor amigo estaba triste a él no le contase nada pero sí que le decía todo a ese estúpido oso que él le había regalado cuando fueron al parque de atracciones juntos. Odiaba a ese estúpido oso, no sólo que escuchaba todos los problemas del chico, sino que podía dormir, bañarse, ser abrazado y recibir todo el cariño del otro chico mientras que él no recibía ni un cuarto de la atención que recibía el oso.

—_Stupid teddy_… -murmuró

Sí. Estaba celoso de un peluche y lo reconocía. Sus compañeros siempre se burlaban de ello pero a él le daba igual. Ojala nunca se lo hubiese regalado. Y lo peor, es que durante toda la semana había estado aún más pegado a él.

—_Mr._ _Teddy_… Mark es un idiota… ¿sabes por qué?

El mencionado dejo de maldecir al peluche para prestarle atención a lo que diría el rubio.

—Porque ayer se fue a la playa con Kazuya y Domon y ni siquiera me dijo nada… además siempre me dice que me lo va a contar todo y es mentira. Porque sé que está enamorado de alguien y no es capaz de decírmelo ni a mí, su mejor amigo…

Mark ya cansado de estar ahí escuchando todo a escondidas no pudo aguantarse más y entró a la habitación

— ¿Mark?

—_Is ok, is ok! I surrender_ (5) ¿quieres saber por qué no te dije nada?

—_First_: ¿No te habías ido?; _Second_: ¿Me lo dirías? And _third_: ¿Sabes que _Mr_. _Teddy_ piensa que eres un pervertido? (6)

—No, no me había ido; sí, te lo diré; y ¿por qué piensa eso? Debería ser yo quien lo pensase. Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, el peluche ese te ve hasta cuando te cambias…

Fulminó con la mirada al animal de felpa mientras el otro simplemente se limitaba a observar.

— ¿Estas celoso de _Mr. Teddy_? -su compañero no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Eso es muy _cute_, Mark~

—N-n-n-no seas idiota…

Su mirada empezó a recorrer toda la habitación, quería observar cualquier cosa menos a su compañero y al estúpido osito ese. Pero su diversión no duró que mucho ya que el rubio dijo su nombre e instintivamente su mirada fue a parar a los ojos, o gafas, del otro.

—…

Antes que dijese algo, se dirigió hasta la cama del chico y se sentó al lado del mismo

—Dylan… _I_…

—_I know_…

— ¿De verdad?

El rostro de Mark no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente. Por fin su compañero sabía lo que sentía hacia él. No podía expresar lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento, el cual había esperado durante tanto tiempo.

—Sé que será difícil… pero nosotros podemos intentarlo… ¿no crees?

—C-claro que sí

—Entonces… ¿crees que podremos? Es que hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo y…

—Nosotros sí que podemos… no nos moriremos por probar ¿no?

—Pues… Mark… entonces ya sabes… _K-kiss me_…

.

* * *

><p>1_ Shut up! Get out of my house or I call the police: ¡Cállate! Vete de mi casa o llamaré a la policía.<p>

2_ Why are you angry?: ¿Por qué estas enfadado?

3_I´m not angry: No estoy enfadado.

4_ I don´t care: No me importa.

5_ Is ok, is ok! I surrender: ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Me rindo

6_ First, second and third: Primero, segundo y tercero.

Bueno, aqui les dejo la primera parte, el siguiente es el final que tendra un decenlace muy loco xD, espero que les guste y sino pues me dicen, me tiran tomates, acepto sugerencias y todo tipo de reviews :D


	2. Joke?

Bueno, aqui por fin la segunda parte... me alegro que a la gente le haya gustado, hasta los que me meten directamente en favs y no me dicen ni un: conti xDDD, pero bueno...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es obra de Level-5

**Advertencias:** 2 frases en ingles... y posible cutre final, quedan avisads (?) xD

* * *

><p>.<p>

El rostro de Mark no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente. Por fin su compañero sabía lo que sentía hacia él. No podía expresar lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento, el cual había esperado durante tanto tiempo.

—Sé que será difícil… pero nosotros podemos intentarlo… ¿no crees?

—C-claro que sí

—Entonces… ¿crees que podremos? Es que hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo y…

—Nosotros sí que podemos… no nos moriremos por probar ¿no?

—Pues… Mark… entonces ya sabes… _K-kiss me_…

El recién nombrado no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo pediría, pero nunca pensó que tan pronto. Así que tragó saliva y se acercó al otro

— ¿Se-seguro…?

—Claro… dijimos que íbamos a intentarlo ¿no?

Le dio una sonrisa que hizo que el castaño sintiese un leve temblor por su cuerpo. Era la misma sonrisa que siempre había adorado en secreto y ahora se la estaba dedicando a él. Le apareció otro sonrojo y, aún sentado, tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

Dylan tragó saliva, no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer y todo por culpa de Kazuya y Domon, ya se la pagarían luego.

Cuando ya estaban a escasos centímetros donde prácticamente ya se rozaban los labios, Dylan movió su rostro haciendo que le dé un beso en la mejilla, puso sus manos en las manos del otro y las apretó suavemente.

—Mark… tengo que decirte algo _very very important_

—Dime…

—Pero te enfadaras…

—No lo haré…

—Que sí… pero bueno… aquí va…

El rubio tragó saliva, otra vez, lo que iba a decir no era nada de otro mundo pero sabía que cuando su compañero terminase de oírlo y de analizar lo que le diría, seguramente no le hablaría en un buen tiempo. Suspiró y se preparó para hablar

—Mark… _is a joke_ (7)

El recién nombrado se quedó atónito. Seguramente debería haber oído mal. Sí, debería ser eso, porque Dylan no le estaba jugando una broma ¿verdad?

— ¿De… de qué… estás hablando… Dylan…?

—Bueno… es verdad que hoy fui a tu casa para molestarte un rato y me fastidió bastante que no me dijeses lo de la playa pero… 1, tu tele se sobrecargo y dejo de funcionar, supongo que ahora ya ira; 2, tardabas mucho en salir de la ducha; 3, siempre había querido escribir una carta irónica; 4, sabía que vendrías a mi casa; 5, sabía también que si ponía la música súper alta… pensarías que estaba enfadado e intentarías descubrir la razón; 6, también me di cuenta que no te irías y escucharías todo lo que le diría a _Mr. Teddy_; 7, sigues actuando muy raro conmigo; 8, _Mr. Teddy_ dice que le das miedo y 9… ¿no estás enfadado conmigo, no?

Mark se paso unos segundos analizando las razones que le había dado su amigo para deducir que si había sido una broma. Si hubiese sido otro día, sólo le hubiese echado la bronca pero ese día no podía. Ese día había tenido la estúpida idea que le hacía pensar que el de gafas de sol le correspondería. Pero se había equivocado, él otro sólo lo hizo por pura diversión.

— ¿_Mark…_ _are you ok_?

—_Yes…_ sólo… - se soltó del agarre- que recordé que tenía que hacer algo en casa_. Sorry_, Dylan, tengo que irme… _Bye_

El recién nombrado no tuvo la oportunidad si quiera de despedirse porque su compañero salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Sólo quería salir de ahí, correr hacia cualquier sitio en el que no estuviese su compañero. Le dolía lo que le había dicho. Y él como un idiota pensando que era correspondido ¿cómo había pensado eso? Su mejor amigo no sentía ni sentiría nunca nada hacia él, por eso era su amigo y nada más. No dejaba de odiarse a sí mismo por las falsas esperanzas que se había dado.

Llegó a una plaza y se sentó bajo uno de los tantos árboles que había, se agarró las rodillas poniéndolas contra su pecho y ocultó su rostro entre ellas. No podía evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escapasen ¿cómo era tan idiota?

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, sólo se quedo ahí en la misma posición hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar. Sabía que era Dylan, ya que él tenía un tono especial. Pero no quería atenderlo. Dejo pasar esa llamada y las tres siguientes que le hizo hasta que la quinta decidió cogerla

— ¿Mark?

— ¿Eh? ¿Kazuya, eres tú? ¿Por qué tienes el móvil de Dylan?

—Sí, soy yo. Y bueno… es que… -pasaron unos segundos- Mark… ven lo más pronto que puedas a la casa de Domon… _Please_

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Paso algo con Domon?

—Sólo ven… -la voz del otro se notaba que estaba nerviosa, así que Mark dejo de lamentarse y decidió ir hacia la casa del chico, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía y porque Kazuya le había llamado con el móvil del idiota de Dylan.

Luego de varios minutos caminando, por fin llego. Tocó la puerta y se abrió violentamente dejando ver a Dylan que corrió hasta el ex-capitán y de un rápido movimiento rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, dejándole en shock

— ¿D-D-Dy…lan?

En ese momento agradeció que el otro fuese más bajito y pudiese ocultar su rostro en su pecho así no tendría la oportunidad de ver lo rojo que se encontraba Mark. Claro que éste no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad, y cuando logró reaccionar lo primero que hizo fue pasar sus brazos por la cintura del rubio, quedando, como diría luego Domon, como una bonita pareja de enamorados que hacía tiempo que no se veían.

Pero como eso no podía durar mucho, a pesar que a Mark no le hubiese importado seguir en esa posición, Dylan dejo de ocultar su rostro y levantando un poco su cabeza, dijo

—_Sorry_, Mark… todo fue culpa de Kazuya y Domon…

— ¿Eh?

El castaño estaba confundido. No entendía nada. Su día había sido horrible: primero Dylan lo dejaba tirado en su casa, después pensó que estaba enfadado, luego creyó ser correspondido, para que después todas sus esperanzas se destrozasen y ahora todo era culpa de sus otros compañeros

—_Please_, que alguien me diga que sucede aquí porque no entiendo nada y… -no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido

—Bueno la verdad… -dijo el de pelo azul- creo que ustedes dos deberían tener una charla sobre todo lo que pasó hoy _and…_ -miró al de gafas que aún seguía abrazado a su compañero— tendrías que decírselo…

—_B-but…_

—Bueno chicos, Domon y yo tenemos que terminar de ver la peli -decía Ichinose entusiasmado

—Así que a excepción del living todo el resto de la casa estará vacía. Podrían ir a mi cuarto si quieren

Ichinose y Domon le mandaron una mirada de complicidad a Dylan que sólo atino a bajar su mirada avergonzado.

Por fin los dos amigos dejaron de abrazarse y se fueron al cuarto del más alto mientras los otros dos seguían viendo la película.

—_Ok_… me explicarás ahora todo lo que ha pasado en este día ¿verdad?

—Y-yes…

Estaba terriblemente nervioso y sabía que su amigo lo había notado. Maldecía a los que ahora estaban viendo la película por haberle puesto en un apuro así, pero sabía que era o en ese momento o nunca, además ya no había vuelta atrás.

Observó como el de ojos verdes se sentaba en la cama esperando a que empezase a contarle todo, así que sólo suspiró y se dispuso a empezar

—Bueno… el otro día Billy y Sean estaban hablando sobre que tu odiabas a _Mr. Teddy_, entonces se unió Michael diciendo que estabas celoso de él -en ese momento Mark tragó saliva- obviamente Domon intervino para decir que eso no lo sabíamos, entonces Kazuya me dijo que lo comprobase

—Los mató… a todos… -pensaba el de ojos verdes mientras seguía oyendo a su compañero

—Por eso he estado toda la semana pegado a él, para ver si era verdad…

—Ahora entiendo lo del estúp… es decir, lo del oso… pero no logró entender muy bien lo de hoy…

—Al igual que como te dije antes, todo era una broma pero… b-bueno… nada, mejor olvídalo

—Dylan Keith o me dices ahora lo que ibas a decir o ya verás

— ¡No! No te voy a decir nada, además… ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—No querrás saberlo…

—Mark Kruger, sé que no me harás nada…

Se observaron durante unos segundos hasta que el castaño le hizo una señal para que se acercase a él. Su compañero, sin pensárselo, se acercó, al fin y al cabo ¿qué cosa tan mala le podría hacer su mejor amigo? Al estar ya frente a él, éste le cogió de la muñeca y tirándola un poco hizo que el rubio se sentase sobre sus piernas

— ¿M-Mark… _what are_…?

Pero antes de terminar la frase sintió como los labios de su compañero se posaban sobre los suyos. Abrió sus ojos a causa de la impresión, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, instintivamente se había alejado unos centímetros, cortando el beso, cosa que hizo que Mark pensase que el beso se rompió porque no era correspondido.

—Dylan… _I love you_…

—_I love you too_, Mark

—No, Dylan, no lo digo en ese sentido…

Sabía que el rubio pensaba que esa declaración sólo era de amigos, pero no quería que pensase eso, ya estaba cansado de ocultarle sus sentimientos. Le daba igual si le correspondía o no, sólo quería que el otro fuese consciente de ellos.

Bajó su cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, aunque quería confesarse abiertamente, no le salían las palabras. Sin darse cuenta, rodeó la cintura de su compañero con sus brazos y lo atrajo más hacia él. Haciendo que Dylan se sintiese aún más nervioso.

—M-Mark…

Al diablo con todo su sentido común, ya no podía aguantar más esa situación, y esa posición no le favorecía en nada. Dylan dejo de lado toda su cordura, y con un rápido movimiento rodeo el cuello del otro con sus brazos haciendo que su compañero levantase su rostro, cosa que aprovechó para acortar las distancias que había entre ellos.

Esta vez fue Mark quien se sorprendió y rompió el beso sin querer. Pero eso a Dylan le dio igual y acercando sus labios al oído del otro, susurró, de una manera jodidamente seductora, según Mark

—Entonces… ¿al final me vas a castigar?

Y así, Mark, mando a tomar por saco a su cordura y acostó al rubio posicionándose él encima. Con una sonrisa empezó a quitarle la camiseta a su compañero. Cuando acabó con eso, se dirigió a su cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos mientras el otro, para no gemir, apretaba la camiseta de su "castigador"

Domon e Ichinose se habían olvidado de los otros dos, ahora estaban más pendientes de cubrirse los ojos y de vez en cuando abrazar al otro, definitivamente, no volverían a descargarse una película de terror en sus vidas.

— ¿No nos olvidamos de algo…?

—Mmm… como no sea de Dylan y Mark, no sé…

Ambos se miraron y pausaron la película para así poder dirigirse al cuarto del más alto, pero no tuvieron que hacer mucho camino porque ya a unos metros de la habitación se oían los gemidos de Dylan con algún que otro: "M-Mark… m-más…", "Ah~" y un "_D-d-don´t t-touch t-there… ah~ p-please~"_ (8). Se volvieron a mirar y bajaron al living para seguir viendo la película.

—Creo que están bien…

Y con ese pensamiento, volvieron a poner la película. Sabía que los otros dos tenían para rato y ellos tenían aún varias películas por ver. Esa sería una tarde y una noche muy divertida para ellos y muy excitante para los otros.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

7_ Is a joke: Es una broma.

8_D-d-don´t t-touch t-there… ah~ p-please~: N-n-no t-toques a-ahí… ah~ por favor~

.

-_Shaty-Ana:_ Lo se, es horrible dejar a alguien con la intriga, pero es que es divertido xDDD Bueno, aqui ya la segunda parte~

-_Fubuki-Kazesenco:_ Me alegro que te guste y espero que tu tambien puedas escribir de ellos porque nadie lo hace u_u, es que nos ha llegado a todos al corazon, es tan adorable (?) xD. Jaja, bueno, eso de mezclar diferentes idiomas suele quedar bien (yo suelo mezclar frases en italianos en mis fic de Hetalia) y si son faciles mejor porque las entiende cualquiera xD. Bueno ya has visto mi pedazo final super cutre xDD

-_Featheredmoonwings:_ No te preocupes, prefiero que me dejen un comentario pequeño a que solo me agreguen a favoritos ^^

-_Akasuna-no-misha:_ Jajaja, me alegro que te guste, sii... yo tambien vi solo imagenes de ellos y me enamore de esta pareja asi que tenia que llenar este lugar con mas fics de ellos xD Tu tambien cuidate~ (por cierto, adore tu imagen de Fudou~)

**Bueno, si alguien quiere que escriba sobre alguna pareja en particular, aunque sea rara (ya me han pedido un FudouKazemaru xD) o que nadie escriba de ellos, me da igual... pueden hacerlo ^^**, y si quieren que siga escribiendo de estos dos, tambien (pronto veran 400 fics mas proveniente de mi loca mente u_u)


End file.
